The misunderstandings can be advantageous!
by sakura007
Summary: Eiji surprend Oishi avec une fille et il ne le supporte pas, préférant s'éloigner de son ami avant de souffrir! Ce n'est pourtant qu'un malentendu entre les deux joueurs de tennis! Slash! GPMomoRyoFujiTezuInuiKai...


**Salut! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic! lol! Non, en fait, ce prologue est écrit depuis longtemps mais je n'ai pas pu le poster à cause de ma punition! lol! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! C'est un slash! **

_**

* * *

Prologue :**_

Eiji se promenait tout sourire, prêt à se rendre dans les vestiaires réservés au tennis quand il entendit du bruit dans la remise à côté des vestiaires. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne perdit pas son sourire, sa curiosité piquée au vif, il s'apprêtait à se rendre sur les lieux du « crime » quand il rencontra Fuji.

« Fuji ! » sourit Eiji en sautant dans les bras de son camarade de classe et meilleur ami.

« Tu vas être en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas Eiji et tu sais que Tezuka n'aime pas les retardataires ! » le prévint Fuji, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

« Je serais en avance si je n'avais pas entendu un drôle de bruit, viens voir ce que c'est avec moi Fuji, s'il te plait ! » demanda Eiji en faisant ses yeux de chien battu.

« Comme tu veux mais on se dépêche ! » soupira Fuji.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la remise quand Eiji se stoppa net et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur avant de faire demi tour en courant. Fuji fronça les sourcils, cherchant ce qui avait fait fuir son ami quand il aperçut Oishi couché sur une fille en sous-vêtements. Il ouvrit la bouche, son sourire disparaissant de suite de son visage, il s'apprêtait à repartir quand Oishi se releva vivement en jetant les affaires de la jeune fille sur le visage de cette dernière.

« Marie, je suis d'un naturel gentil mais si tu recommences encore un coup comme celui là, je te jure que tu me le paieras ! Alors je vais te le répéter une dernière fois, tu ne m'intéresses pas, disparais de ma vue tout de suite ! » gronda Oishi.

La dénommé Marie se rhabilla à toute vitesse et sortit en courant et en pleurs du cagibi, Fuji ne savait plus trop quoi penser mais la seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il ne valait mieux pas affronter un Oishi en colère, heureusement que cela n'arrivait presque jamais.

« Fuji ? » appela Oishi, le visage toujours fermé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Fuji, en replaçant difficilement son sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu te rappelles que j'avais reçu des lettres et des appels anonymes d'une fille qui n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'elle m'aimait ? » questionna Oishi.

Fuji hocha la tête, les titulaires avaient bien ris des malheurs d'Oishi ce jour là.

« Et bien là, j'ai entendu une fille qui disait être coincé dans la remise alors je l'ai ouverte et elle m'a attrapé par la chemise et je suis tombé sur elle ! C'est là que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était en sous-vêtements, je pense que tu sa vu la suite, non ? » soupira Oishi.

« Oui ! » approuva Fuji.

Fuji se gratta la tête, son meilleur ami avait tout compris de travers dans cette histoire, il allait encore devoir se dévouer pour lui raconter toute le vérité.

« Fuji, dépêche toi, j'ai pas envie de faire de tours de terrain en plus aujourd'hui ! » l'appela Oishi des vestiaires.

Fuji hocha la tête et courut pour rattraper son ami dans les vestiaires puis tous deux rejoignirent les cours.

Oishi s'avança en souriant jusqu'à Eiji pour lui dire bonjour mais celui-ci ne le regarda même pas et partit rejoindre Ryoma qui jouait à faire rebondir une balle sur le côté de sa raquette. Eiji chuchota quelques mots à Ryoma qui hocha la tête clairement surpris puis Eiji vint parler à Tezuka.

« Dis Tezuka, c'est bien des doubles aujourd'hui ? » demanda Eiji assez bas pour que seul Tezuka entende ce qu'il disait.

Tezuka fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me mettre avec o'chibi ? » questionna Eiji.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai quelques problèmes avec Oishi ces derniers temps et sans une synchronisation parfaite entre nous deux, la golden pair n'est rien donc je me disais qu'en attendait, je pourrais jouer avec o'chibi ! » sourit Eiji, bien que ce sourire fut feint, ce que ne manqua pas de voir Tezuka.

« Ecoute Eiji, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous deux mais je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette aujourd'hui alors comme je ne veux pas que cela interfère sur ton tennis, je te mettrais avec Echizen ! » dit Tezuka.

« Thank you Tezuka ! » sourit Eiji avant de retourner aux côtés de Ryoma et de lui faire un signe de tête.

« Bien ! Les titulaires, devant moi ! Vous partez vous entraîner demain dans un camp de tennis et ce, pour une semaine ! Certains joueurs d'autres équipes vous accompagnerons ! Aujourd'hui, vous vous entraînerez aux doubles ! Tezuka ! » expliqua Mme Ryuzaki.

« Momo et Kawamura contre Fuji et Kaido ! Kikumaru et Echizen contre Oishi et moi ! » décida Tezuka.

« Tu ne me laisses pas jouer avec Eiji ? » demanda Oishi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si l'un de vous est blessé, il vaut mieux pour l'autre qu'il se soit entraîné avec quelqu'un d'autre ! » répondit simplement Tezuka en haussant les épaules.

Les paires échangeaient les balles de façon soutenues et Eiji jouait de manière exceptionnelle avec Ryoma comme partenaire. Lorsque l'entraînement prit fin, les deux paires étaient à 5-5 alors que Fuji et Kaido avaient battus Momo et Kawamura 7-5

« Je vous attends demain à 9h00 précises, ne soyez pas en retard ou vous ferez 60 tours de terrain quand nous serons arrivés ! » déclara Tezuka.

* * *

**Bon ce n'était qu'un prologue mais j'espère qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite! **

**Bisous et reviews please! **


End file.
